Wanderer
by Illuminet
Summary: Sol has been traveling the planes of the Backyard for some time now. He doesn't expect to meet a familiar face from the past. COMPLETE.


Wanderer

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from the Guilty Gear series are the rightful property of Arc System Works.

:xXx:

Sometimes he wonders why he stays here. The Backyard. The very plane that gave the physical world it's very attributes were created here, swirling about as if written on the air itself, the information one could learn could also very well crush a person to death. An ordinary person anyway, but he was far from normal. A mechanical voice spoke over the hum of the large motorcycle he sat upon.

"Boss, Sir, we've ran into a thicker density within the Backyard. We recommend passing through it at a leisurely pace and letting your body and mind adjust gradually. You know Sir, the usual deal." The Drill servants chimed. They were simple mechanical creations made from what he learned and evolved of the Soul Sinker ability. Though initially quite mindless, as his constant companions among his other more diverse looking servants who were his only source of communication in the otherwise desolate Backyard, as master he gave them personality even though the core facet was still his own.

"Right...guess I'll stop here for now. Still able to keep in contact with the Blade at the previous checkpoint?" Sol Badguy questioned. The metal of his clothing had rusted through the centuries, but he was able to maintain them well enough. But still, all things succumb to ware with time. All except himself and his servants.

The thought was a bitter one, and no matter how dense the information that would try and crush him physically and mentally, he lived on, unable to know death and final rest from his cursed existence. Born Human, converted to a Gear and thus becoming the prototype to all other Humans who would go through the process, now Sol was something beyond any known mortal and even some immortals. The power he wielded was beyond known limits, and was only vastly growing with his departure from the real world into the Backyard itself. He knew he was following in That Man's footsteps, but at this point could care less. Somehow That Man had found a way to gain his immense power and immortality, yet still able to be killed, which he had been at the hands of Sol ages ago. Sol could not be sure if this was due to the reverse aging practice That Man had undergone or not which lead him to be able to die in the end. That Man looked damn near his early teens possibly when Sol ended him.

"Checking the link right now boss...standby...standby...standby...connection was established!" The Drill claimed.

"Good one, bro. Now the Boss can find his way out of here if he needs to!" Another Drill claimed.

"Do whatever...You'll know when I start moving again." Sol mentioned. He had once tried going full blast on his motorcycle through each layer of the Backyard, characterized by the denser flow of information, but it didn't kill him eventually as he had hoped. All he was left with after passing out was a massive headache, his brain processing every lit bit of information to slip in his mind and convert it into something he could understand. He removed the dirtied once mirror reflective shades covering his eyes that connected to the underside of his head visor through magnetic attraction, placing them within the well worn pocket of his flowing red overcoat. The tag that labeled it as a product of Riot company brand of clothing was nearly falling off the back, several holes and tears marred the once luscious red of the coat, now quite dull. He didn't need sleep anymore, but the action was familiar and comforting, and he did just that, resting his head down against his arms.

:xXx:

The sound of the wind was what woke him, for he knew the Backyard did not produce wind.

"Fuck...guess I'm trapped. Stupid pocket spaces." Sol grumbled. In a way similar to Axl Low perhaps, Sol would sometimes appear in different times or even different worlds all together, and he would consider it as the Backyard's antibodies trying to neutralize him as the virus. It was usually a random occurrence, though tended to happen when he let himself rest, He had been trapped six times prior. This would now be his seventh. Regardless, he could not be killed here in these spaces either as he had learned. So it was another annoyance overall for the man. The smell of inhuman creatures was what caught the interest of his sensitive nose, having been carried by the wind. He was surrounded on all sides, though was probably being analyzed just by sight. Much as he was using his nose. Getting a feel for the possible opponent. The possible danger.

'This scent...it's a lot like...fuck me, so much for thinking I'd never possibly run into him again...been a while...but not long enough.' Sol didn't need to mind about danger, intentionally letting himself be killed several times in hopes of a permanent death. He wondered if maybe these creatures could slay him for sure. The Night-walkers were what Humans referred them as. The Vampires. Mortal enemies to the standard Humans of which he no longer was. Still, they were very dangerous regardless. Age had only allowed them to perfect their skills in the shadows, but that didn't mean Sol was the same Gear back in those old times either. One of them was curious enough to come out of hiding, materializing behind Sol. Sol was aware of how close the man was, but played aloof, deciding to let the man do what it was he wanted for a time.

"Nice ride." The Vampire finally spoke. Sol merely shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Gets me from point A to point B. Can't complain." He spared a partial glance. The man had a prominent scar over his left eye, but hadn't completely damaged his sight like most normal people who suffer such injuries. He was resilient then, more than even most other of his kind probably. His short blond hair was combed back in spikes that jutted upwards, black leather adorned his body though his coat had a fluffy collar as did his coat sleeves.

"Mind if I get a test run in?" The Vampire was amused at how calm Sol was. Sol shrugged again.

"This thing'll require maintenance soon. Sorry." He said, hand in his pocket. He grabbed his last remaining cigarette, wondering if he should light the thing. It was his last one after all. It would be quite a trip back to get to a gate leading back to Earth. Better save it for the time being.

"Ah, come on guy. I'm a natural at bikes. Don't make me force you." A grin bared elongated fangs, the man scratching at his cheek with an index finger, clearly amused. He could not see the similar predatory grin of Sol's due to the upturned collar of his crimson coat.

"That so, punk? A stick like you? Get lost, or you might find yourself chewing on your own teeth." Sol said.

"Heh! A big guy like you should know his limits. Bet your all show, no go! Don't underestimate me!" The man was suddenly in front of Sol by sheer speed alone, utilizing a back hand that would have sent Sol reeling off his bike. Sol's own forearm halted the strike, sliding his hand to lock over the other man's wrist.

"Who's underestimating who?" Despite in his sitting position, Sol was still able to bodily bring the man towards him at amazing speed, their foreheads colliding soundly. The man was sent back hard, skidding on the ground by his shoulder. He recovered, growling, his leather jacket grazed with a decent hole.

"Well now...your no ordinary being. But your definitely not one of us...who and what the fuck are you?" Still trying to get the upper hand, the man used his amazing speed, coming down on Sol from over head with his fist reeled back. Sol twisted slightly, jabbing out with his fist at the same time as the man extended his arm. The man was struck dead in the face, sending a fang and a couple of other teeth flying. The man was dazed as he went careening back through the air, his head clearing steadily as he touched ground a few feet away.

"Damn...you've got more reach than me...that's why you attacked instead of deflecting that punch. My fist wasn't going to reach you with a head on strike. You can judge the distance in only a second..." The man regained his bearing, wiping blood from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Perceptive despite your youth...your still a punk, but not a simple punk." Sol said. He had to bring his hand up, stopping something that was coming at him at impressive speeds from the opposite direction of the first Vampire. It was a small rotund man whose face was stitched up at the cheeks and tight fitting clothing of tanned leather. Despite the size, the force of the strike sent Sol toppling along with his bike, but not before he was able to spare his right leg from being crushed.

"Fucker..." Sol muttered, holding firmly to the top of the midget's head as he send his right knee dead into the face of his assailant. The little man bounced a couple of times before coming to a halt on his rear.

"You sonuva...! Ow...bastard hits like a freight train." The midget's skin was charcoal black, his hair simply a patch of red about his forehead.

"What the fuck, Notos? I got here first, go find yourself another victim, you little shit!" The scarred Vampire growled to the smaller one.

"Shaddap, Zephyrus! There ain't no code of ethics out here in the Badlands. I'll take out this freak myself!" The two Vampires were snarling at one another. Sol shrugged as he stood up, ready to pull his bike up so it was back in the proper position again. No sooner that he was about to reach for the handle, another Vampire descended near point blank range behind Sol, landing with enough force to rend the ground and kick up a nasty dust cloud. Sol grunted, bringing both arms up in defense as two massive arms came forward in a pincer strike meant to unbalance someone if struck on the head from either side. The hulking Vampire in a olive colored button up coat that stood perhaps about a head and a half taller than Sol wasted no words as he continued pressing his attack. His hair was long and wild like Sol's, though it was a shade of dark silver and he also had long elfish ears. An uppercut grazed Sol in the chin, but it was still enough to send the Gear's head reeling back. Sol twisted to bypass the jab coming his way, bringing his right leg up in a high roundhouse kick to the back of the Vampire's neck with enough extra force to bring him airborne. The giant Vampire nearly collided with the first two, but they side stepped to avoid the impact.

"Boreas? Hell, If us three are in the same place, I'll bet Euros ain't far off either...that bitch." Zephyrus spat out. Sol turned to regard the current three individuals now standing before him.

'So...guess their all not completely working together. Awesome...just my luck. Dealing with one was annoying enough in the past...but they don't seem nearly as powerful as him. Could it also be...?' He thought to himself. Though this was also quite a surprise to Sol himself as well. Slayer and he would never get too serious in their bouts, but Sol knew Slayer could toy with him easily in the distant past. It made Sol wonder how much stronger the elder Vampire had become in relation with Sol's own current power. He had to put the thought on hold as magic propelled wind blades nearly sliced into his back. His coat wasn't so lucky, sporting three wide cuts at it's ends. The three male Vampires also had to dodge the incoming attack.

"Fucking Euros..." The Midget growled as he was nearly cut in half. He glared at the pale woman with long midnight blue hair and silky purple robes adorning her slim figure. She was idly fiddling with her jagged dagger like earrings.

"It's not as if you three were doing any better against that man. Now that I have a closer look though, this one's quite the catch." Her dark eyes glazed quite hungrily over Sol's figure. Sol shifted his neck about to get the kinks out of it.

"Sorry lady, your a little too pasty colored for my liking. A little tan is more my type." Sol eyed his fallen motorcycle, wondering if he should use his sword or not. The motorcycle was a construct made using the similar concept behind the creation of his servants. It also served as Sol's sword when he felt like using it, as the machine could transform into the weapon. Deciding to keep it as a trump card if he couldn't handle the four Vampires with only his martial skills, Sol let it be.

"My, that's too bad, big guy. Guess I have to force you to be my slave then. So be it." Euros said, moving a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Four on one, is that how you punks want it? Then bring it." Sol said calmly, walking towards them steadily now, hands going to his pockets. His response caught them all by surprise, wondering how serious the stranger was in taking them on outnumbered.

"He's strong...that much is true. Be cautious." Boreas said words for the first time since seeing Sol. The other three gazed at the tall Vampire.

"Ah come off it Boreas. He ain't no Slayer strong..." Zephyrus said with a scowl, not believing Sol could be that powerful. That caught Sol's attention.

"How is that sly old bastard? Been like about a millenia or so..." Sol said. He slammed his foot into the ground, causing a small fissure in the ground that spouted flames towards Euros and Notos, the ones closest to his location. The two hopped away from the flames.

"This guy knows Slayer?" Notos eyes widened at this. He soon ate dirt as Sol's boot sent him reeling from a quick thrust kick.

"To be about a thousand years old...looking so young, yet he's no vampire...maybe he's one of those Gear things we were told about?" Euros said, swiping her nails at Sol. He countered by spinning past her attack and laying her out with an elbow to the side of her head. She was surprised by how fast he had just moved, matching the Vampire's own speed with what looked like relative ease.

"Shit...this guy's something else..." Zephyrus had a moment of hesitation. He shook his head to free his lingering doubts. They brought this on, so they had to finish it. Zephyrus tackled Sol, trying to bring him to the ground. Sol opened his stance to keep his ground.

"Get off me, punk." Sol forced one of Vampire's arms off him as he bent forward, rearing himself up and striking Zephyrus cleanly in the chin with a palm strike. Zephyrus could have sworn he heard his teeth crack under the strike. Sol sent his foot into the Vampire, dropping him to the ground. Sol barely had time to react as Boreas came rocketing down on him from the air. Sol brought his arms up, his forearms taking the brunt of the tall Vampire's foot stomp. The attack dropped Sol to his knees as Boreas pressed his weight further. With brute force, Sol sent Boreas back into the air. Boreas twisted so he could come down head first, his fists reared back. Sol smirked at this. Time to use an old favorite of his.

"Strum Viper!" Sol shot up in the air, his flame covered knee connecting solidly with Boreas' head. Sol extended his leg out to catch Boreas clean in the chin as well, leaving a decent burn on the Vampire's face. Sol completed his back flip, landing easily on the ground and staring on as Boreas crashed on his back a few feet away. Now that they all had a better idea of Sol's abilities, the four weren't going to be taken off guard again so easily. Unfortunately, even as the four Vampires started to band together more smoothly to attack the outsider, Sol's skills surpassed their own at every turn, though it seemed just slightly so. The sound of clapping halted everyone before any further offense could occur. It was truly with good reason, as Sol sported only a few scuffs to his face while the Vampires were both bruised and bleeding though their regenerative abilities mitigated the damage sustained on their persons.

"Well now...this is quite the surprise. I would never have thought that you especially would ever come so far. Much has happened on the realm of Earth, I wager?" The old voice was one Sol hadn't heard in a very long time. There he was, sitting on his cape and dressed in the same suit as he usually had, his wife standing by his side with her hand upon his shoulder. Smoke gently rolled skyward from his wooden pipe.

"Old man...guess this ain't just any random pocket space after all. This is the world you had wanted to retire to." Sol spoke, vaguely recalling his last meeting with Slayer. Sol already had a feeling Slayer's own world was one similarly situated about the Backyard, much as the world of the Youkai Izuna who first taught Sol how to utilize his ability over the Soul Sinker so long ago.

"That is correct. I'm impressed you've made it so far out here. A traveler from the Backyard is definitely a rare sight for an old man like myself. And that it happens to be one of the most interesting of people I've had the pleasure of meeting on Earth. I see the younger generation of our kind are easily no match for you, even though you pulled your punches. You must be quite the force to be reckoned with." Slayer said, stroking his beard. Zephyrus looked to Sol.

"The fuck...? That freak really was holding back? I had thought so...but damn, to hear the King himself say it..." The blonde Vampire muttered on.

"Your accustomed to my style, old man. The ages haven't changed it much." Sol said. Seeing that there was going to be some reprieve, Sol went to his bike and righted it back on it's wheels.

"You are correct about that...but time has definitely...made you calmer it would seem. You mastered control of it, no? The Dragon. If that's the case...That Man, I assume, is no more?" Slayer took a cloth from his inner coat sleeve and began to clean his monocle.

"Yeah...I finally ended him. Was far from easy...but somehow..." Sol took a pause.

"Tell me, old man...did you meet him here? Were you aware he was successful in somehow reversing his age?" Sol turned his gaze to meet Slayer as he sat himself on one side of his bike. The four younger Vampires could only stare at the two of them, unsure of the conversation between them. They had been born only about two hundred years ago and although very strong, were miles away from the strength of their King.

"Reversing his age? I know much, but such a process or kind of skill I honestly know nothing about. You have been my only visitor from the realm of Earth and no one else. Why the interest in such an ability? Do you believe it might be key to ending your life?" Slayer asked in a calm tone. Sol shrugged.

"I had a thought that it might...I have been traveling far into the Backyard to maybe seek out knowledge of it...at the same time though, I don't really want to go back to being some hormonal teenager again or younger. I was born in this body as it was now. Never changing. Never dying..." Sol grumbled to himself. Slayer stood up now, straightening his tie.

"I will miss the talks I used to indulge in with That Man, but that is the way of things. Why not get even further reacquainted with a spar? It has been about a millenium after all." Slayer's outward appearance was still calm, but there was the definite gleam in his eyes. Sol got off his bike.

"I hope you haven't fallen by the wayside in your retirement, old man. Guess I won't hold back as much either myself." Sol walked towards Slayer casually. His motorcycle exploded in a massive haze of flames behind him. Chunks of metal swirled about his person, coming together to form a large blade with a chainsaw like design at the center of it. The weapon landed in between the two combatants.

"Well now, that is an interesting trick. You will use your sword then...I am glad. It will bring back many fond memories." Slayer smirked, his eyes shining with anticipation. Sol cracked his knuckles before grasping the blade by the hilt.

"You'll get some new ones today." Sol's smirk widened to a grin. He took the blade with his left hand and brought it to his side. Both combatants stood idly, their gazes calm and even, locked on each other.

"I feel we will be watching our King in rare form today. We should all observe with our utmost attention." Boreas said, arms crossed and watching the two like a hawk.

"I feel better now about getting my ass kicked by some guy I thought was a nobody." Notos plopped down into the dirt, his jaw still smarting from several strikes landed upon him by Sol. Zephyrus and Euros kept their silence. Sol and Slayer reacted to one another simultaneously. Dirt was kicked up in great heaps as both of them came forward as if gliding along the ground. Sol came in low, his sword brought upward as the pommel of his weapon made contact with Slayer's fist as it came from up top. The collision sent dirt flying all over. Slayer streaked past Sol's right side during the sand cover, aiming for a solid kick to Sol's back. He intercepted nothing, Sol having nimbly hopped back. Slayer was grabbed soundly by Sol as his open hand shot out of the dust.

"Tyrant Rave!" Sol's blade came forward, flame spiraling about his arm. Slayer's own arm intercepted, his right sleeve burned off to the elbow, his forearm black. Slayer didn't even react in pain, his foot shooting out to connect with Sol's chest. Sol had reacted the same way, both of them kicking away from each other.

"Well done. I would say you drew first blood this time." Slayer held his burned arm, his black flesh starting to heal quickly.

"We just started old man. Keep with it." Sol shot his blade into the dirt, sending a gout of flames towards Slayer. The Vampire vanished from view, reappearing in front of Sol with his fist shooting into Sol's gut. The swordsman was sent skidding from this strike. Sol righted himself, intercepting a high kick to the face with his palm. Slayer's other foot connected Sol's other forearm, making him drop his weapon. That same foot connected with Sol's cheek, sending him twisting about in the air. Sol landed on his feet in a low crouch as Slayer was already in his face to greet him. Slayer was blinded as Sol's overcoat covered his eyes, the Vampire not seeing when Sol had freed his arms from the sleeves. Slayer had moved the coat aside from his face, only to have it cave in as Sol's fist sent him off his feet. Sol took his sword in hand as Slayer stood up, tossing Sol's coat away. His nose was broken, but healed near instantly.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that smarted." Slayer nursed his jaw for a moment, tossing away the broken monocle that once rested on his eye. Sol slid his hand along the blunt of his blade, the chainsaw aglow as it spun. The blade altered shapes, becoming larger at the tip of the blade and edges becoming serrated.

"The look in your eyes tells me your about to turn things up a bit more than usual. Guess Level 2 is good for accessing." Sol's new blade was brought to his side. Slayer smirked, baring fangs that seemed longer than normal.

"Hah! My blood is definitely warming up nicely with adrenaline. I know you will not disappoint me, old friend!" Slayer was out of his line of vision, and Sol was glad he didn't blink, rearing his weapon to his back as Slayer's foot impacted heavily on it, followed by a fist that made Sol's arm feel numb from the pressure behind it. Sol growled, eyes becoming feral, sharpening his vision and scope. Slayer struck again, which would have knocked Sol's weapon out of hand had he not slid to the side and swerved under the Vampire King's fist. A thrust kick impacted with Slayer's chest, his arm grabbing Sol's leg by the ankle. He twisted, sparing himself most of the damage of the strong kick. Sol fell on his back, rolling quickly as Slayer's fist was just shy of pounding him into the dirt. Sol's blade went whizzing by Slayer's head as he ducked under the swipe. An uppercut sent Sol airborne, his chin rattling.

"Fucker...!" Sol gasped though there wasn't any malice in the statement, just slight surprise, righting himself up in midair and intercepted Slayer as the Vampire tried to get a strong kick to the side of his head. Sol had none of it as he twisted, a fiery fist crashing into Slayer's stomach. The Vampire King was sent flying far away as Sol completed his twist and landed gracefully on his feet while Slayer hit the ground on his head. Sol was rushing towards his downed form, sword reared back. Slayer disappeared as the heavy blade impacted with the empty ground. He twisted his torso, his blade passing through Slayer's afterimage as the Vampire King dodged again. Sol anticipated his next move, catching Slayer cleanly in the throat as he rushed forward, thrusting with the pommel of his weapon. Just for good measure, flames exploded free from the hilt, sending Slayer careening. Slayer recovered during his descent, flying towards Sol with his cape spinning about him like a whirling blade. Sol's shirt was cut apart, scrapes lining his bare chest which was riddled with it's own scars from times long gone. Sol didn't retreat from the damage and instead slammed the pommel of his weapon into the center of Slayer's chest to send the Vampire away. Slayer smirked grimly as he touched ground, the blasts he endured from Sol's own attacks left his own clothing worse for wear. He grinned now, seeming elated.

"As impressive as always...but I wonder what else you might be capable of?" Slayer questioned, his cape swirling around him until it rested upon his shoulder again. Sol noticed what seemed to be a shroud about Slayer's form, his skin tone seeming to become faintly aglow as if releasing more power at his disposal.

"I guess you hardly felt any of my attacks...normally I don't like to draw out any kind of confrontation, especially with someone like you. Guess the adrenaline is getting to me too, though...fuck it. Level 3!" Sol's weapon transformed further, the chainsaw revving faster as it spat out sparks. Sol rushed forward suddenly, twisting so that his newly altered blade was positioned to cut Slayer's head off. It only passed harmlessly through another afterimage. Slayer was in front and under his blade, sending a heel to impact with Sol's chin. Slayer could only grin wider upon seeing his foot go through an afterimage.

"Well now..." Slayer was out of sight as three swipes of Sol's blade seem to come simultaneously, only having cut the fabric of Slayer's coat. The three shreds floated away on the wind. Slayer was already dive bombing towards Sol, a blast of dark energy having propelled him like a rocket. Sol had been crouched low, baring a smirk of his own. The ground erupted as flames shot up from underneath Sol, Slayer realizing the blade had been planted into the ground for that very reason, though the rising flames did not penetrate the dark energy that swirled about his form. Sol sprung from his low form, blade scraping the already charred ground. The flames that whirled about his blade impacted with Slayer's chest, as both combatants went skyward. Sol twisted as he sent his foot against Slayer's back. Slayer was twisted in mid air as both of Sol's feet connected on his person, one foot crushing his throat while the other slammed into his stomach. Sol didn't let up as his flames shot them back to the ground, Sol riding along the flames while using Slayer as an unwilling skateboard. The Vampire was released after Sol did a particular nasty grind, hopping off him and watching as the flames dispersed. Slayer was laying on his side in a casual way, head propped up by his arm. Sol had already been winding up, ready to thrust his sword into the downed Vampire. Only the ground was consumed by flames. Slayer had taken Sol's feet from under him as the Vampire slid forward along the sand. Slayer's fist came down hard, burying Sol's head into the ground. Sol remained motionless for a moment. Then his sword swept out in front of him, but Slayer hopped over the attack.

"Not bad, old man!" Sol had risen to his feet quicker than Slayer had thought he would, his feet spread wide as he stepped in deep towards the still airborne Vampire. Sol's fist landed in Slayer's gut, the strike of his fist heavy enough an impact to distort the air around them. Slayer was sent flying, Sol tracking him as he slid forward about the sand like a snake, flames shooting off like sparks about his body. Before Slayer could meet with the ground, Sol was under him, slamming his pommel right in the small of Slayer's back, making him rocket upwards. Sol used his low stance to fling himself up in the air along with Slayer, twisting his body and gaining momentum to slam his empty fist into Slayer's face. Slayer retaliated at the same time, his fist going right into Sol's face as Sol's own fist connected with him. Sol was sent into the ground once more with enough force to bounce a bit before remaining still on his back. Slayer fell about a good eight feet away on his stomach, his wooden pipe falling just short of his head. The two lay motionless, still showing signs of life by the rise and fall of their chests. Sol still had a grip on his sword, but it reverted back to the simpler sleek design of Level 1.

"Did they knock each other out?" Euros said wide eyed. Slayer wasn't in his usual state of boredom when he fell to the ground, his head not being propped up by his arm as it usually was.

"Shit...that was some fight. I've never seen our King get quite that serious so quickly. That guy still met him head on without even blinking an eye." Notos claimed. Boreas shook his head.

"Yet it was only a spar between them, not a fight. No hostile intent, they were both peerless and gave nothing away." The tall Vampire claimed.

"Fuck...it was like the very ground rattled when some of their attacks connected with each other...I expected it from the King, but that guy too...just, well...fuck." Zephyrus spoke, his tone showing his awe. A tight grin crossed on Sol's face, Slayer's coming up from his down position to rest upon a propped arm. Both started to laugh heartily, until their sides smarted and they were taking long gasps to settle their nerves.

"You don't disappoint, old man. Haven't had to turn things up a notch in forever it seems." Sol said as he got to his feet.

"Quite...it got the blood pumping. You've become so powerful in my absence from your world. I had thought you might have settled down some after your victory over That Man, but it is the opposite." Slayer also rose to his feet, his wife coming up to his side. Both of the men were healing at astounding rates. Sol grabbed his discarded coat and put it back on after dusting it off some.

'I feel refreshed for some reason...guess I really needed that. A break from the what I know of the norm as of now. The constant traveling of the Backyard...hate to say it but even with my servants it can still get bland as hell in there.' Sol thought to himself. He started to feel the crackle of energy in the air.

"A gate is opening from the Backyard. I suppose our spar forced a random opening to appear. You plan on returning there, correct?" Slayer asked.

"Yeah. Glad it was only the spar that was needed. Sometimes it's more bullshit to deal with and get one open in other pocket spaces or worlds. Guess I'm out old man. Same to you punks." Sol said.

"Perhaps someday we will meet again, though it will probably be a long time until then. Be well, my friend." Slayer nodded to Sol. Sol spared a nod before taking a powerful leap to reach the gate, disappearing before further words could be spared.

"Well Sharon, I believe we still have time for a quiet evening. You four should be getting along on your way as well. It would behoove you all to continue your training if you wish to challenge him again and attempt a victory." Slayer claimed, both he and his wife disappearing within a coffin shaped portal.

"He was powerful. I must train harder for the next time he shows." Boreas said, about to teleport away.

"If he ever shows up. Oh well, I'm all for more fighting regardless!" Notos grin was wide enough his face seemed it would split in half. He too was gone.

"I could always use such a powerful man as my husband, so I must become more powerful to impress him. Race has nothing to do with it. Just look at our own King and his mate." Euros also vanished.

"So we're just punks to him. I'll show him next time...and I'll be taking that bike for a spin!" Zephyrus smirked, departing from the Badlands like the others had.

:xXx:

"Yo, Boss. Guess you got stuck again? That sucks. Queen sent some of us to look for gate points and we finally found this one." An Engulfer greeted Sol. Two others were nearby. Sol had attuned and enhanced his servants so that in the Backyard's environment, his servants had been able summon themselves at will without contracting them unlike on Earth. Thanks to so much Mana being present and the unique properties of the Backyard itself.

"That so? Let her know I'm back." Sol had his sword transform into a motorcycle again and mounted, pulled out his shades. He held a look of annoyance as they had been broken in half. Grumbling he grabbed his last cigarette once more out of habit. It looked a bit smashed, but was still usable. Sol placed it to his lips.

"Ah hell...guess it is past overdue I made my way back to Earth." It had been a long time since he checked up on Sin and his mother, as well as the world overall. Thanks to the spar with Slayer, Sol had felt reinvigorated. Seeing how his new found power measured up against the familiar face. It had been surprising how fun it was to fight the old man again after so much time.

'It's gonna be one hell of a trek back. Maybe's it's high time I tried that teleportation spell...' He contemplated it, following the Engulfers back towards the checkpoint. He wasn't sure if he would ever see Slayer or those four again. But if it happened, then so be it.

FIN...

Note: Just felt like writing a small Sol vs Slayer fic for some reason, but I wanted it to be a scene sort of like after the events of Accent Core and Overture and this was the only way I could envision it to possibly happen without being a complete AU either. I also tried to make Sol much more mellowed out in a sense while not completely being out of character. Not sure if I accomplished it or not, nor do I really like the direction I took with it. Oh well, hopefully it's okay.


End file.
